tasteless_of_evilfandomcom-20200213-history
20130608 Harpy-by-Proxy Report
Two more children have been stolen since last court. Everyone is upset at this news. Not only has the statue of Sojourner Truth been stolen, but now every police car in the whole motorcade. The mayoral race is now under fire. Strange donations have been showing up in Kellogg’s campaign from extreme right wing groups, including the Aryan Brotherhood and the KKK. He says he doesn’t know why they are there or how they showed up. Senechal Diamond gave Prince Grooters the address he was given for the newest location of a child about to be kidnapped and turned. Many residents of the city went off to the address to see if they could stop it and apprehend the suspects. There were many visitors from Grand Rapids, Detroit, and Mt. Pleasant. They were all awarded Hospitality to the City. Ellis: Daeva Invictus Detroit Borys: Gangrel Carthian Detroit Alder Marquis Jean Claude Benoit: Daeva Invictus Detroit Father Andrei: Mekhet OD GR Mark Kincaid: Ventrue Carthian GR Chance Kadlec: Daeva Carthian GR Harold: Gangrel OD Detroit Lady Aria June: Daeva Invictus BC Cassandra: Mekhet Circle of the Crone Detroit Various members of the SanGiovanni Family from Grand Rapids and Mt. Pleasant Vittorio SanGiovanni: Mekhet LS Allegra Giovanni: Mekhet LS Flavia Octavia SanGiovanni: Mekhet LS 2 other members of SanGiovanni family: Mekhet LS Ghoul SanGiovanni Alder Marquis Jean Claude Benoit from Detroit brought remains of Sir Belleau as a present to the Prince (ziploc baggie of ashes). The ashes were pointed out as a final solution if anyone misbehaved in the City. Covenant and Clan meetings were called. Maggie O'Toole has been named Herald by the Prince. She earned her title by yelling loudly when others weren’t coming into Open Court quickly enough. Bryson has been named as the Gangrel Priscus. Maggie O'Toole acknowledged as Daeva Whip Prince Grooters is saddened that Sheriff Fhen hasn’t been around lately. He appoints Drake as acting Sheriff until someone else steps up and wants the position. Prince Grooters is also looking for nominations for a Primogen for the Circle. Prince believed that the power behind Kellogg is Invictus. He shows the court the sketches he was given to prove it. None of the Invictus at Elysium were aware of any involvement of the First Estate with the Kellogg family. It is now believed to be a rogue element. The newest child who was supposed to be taken and turned was saved by us before anything could happen. People haven’t been informing the Prince of their arrival to the City. From now on, if they do not have representatives in the City, they will not be allowed entrance into Elysium. The Prince granted Renoit Acknowledged status, due to bringing the ashes to the Prince. The chain of command is as follows: -Priscii -Primogen -Seneschal -Prince only if extreme situations Must adhere to the chain of command. Too many people are coming to the Prince for things that their Priscii or Primogen could have handled. Due to things happening, the Prince is looking for a new Prince’s Harpy. While court members were away, there was a sniper attack on the Elysium. Two of the visitors were shot. It was a threat delivered by the supporters of R. W. Kellogg Prince Grooters announced that no one is allowed to step foot into the sewers without permission from the Nosferatu. From the Prince, 4 boons are owed: trivial to Miss Ellis, for being shot trivial to Allie, for being shot minor to Mr. Warren, for being shot Minor to the Circle of the Crone, for aiding in the investigations of Kellogg and the Kidnappings. Mark Kincaid owes trivial boon to Chance Kadlek. Alder Marquis Jean Claude Benoit owes two trivial boons to Lord Woodbridge Lord Woodbridge owes minor boon to Alder Marquis Jean Claude Benoit Boris owes trivial boon to Allegra SanGiovanni Anyone wishing to expand their domain within the Prince’s City limits may do so by offering Prince Grooters boons. The bigger the area, the bigger the boon. If more than one group wants the same area, bidding will take place. Category:Report